


讳揍忌医【38】

by Mohe



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe
Summary: 开启小车车～
Kudos: 11





	讳揍忌医【38】

穆双真心觉得疼了，委屈的不行，明明说好是玩玩的，还是挨欺负，想着就眼睛雾气蒙蒙，带着哭腔回道，“阿良大人，不打，不打，疼，我长记性了，好疼不打啊啊……”

沈良几巴掌下去把穆双屁股揍红，穆双掉了几颗金豆子，沈良拍拍穆双后背，“站起来，乖，擦擦眼泪，不哭”

沈良扶着穆双起来，吻掉穆双的泪水，继续让穆双趴在沙发沿上，“乖，不听话就是要被惩罚啊，被狠狠惩罚那种，宝贝自己把后面扒开，乖，不是要打你，乖乖扒开，不许偷懒，不让真揍”

沈良把穆双的内裤拉到大腿，纵然其实穿上也没有挡住什么，但是脱下就更羞，穆双颤着手让小洞见了空气，凉丝丝的，小洞害羞的张合，穆双更羞，趴着不敢懈怠

沈良去弄了点液体，时不时看一眼，提醒穆双不要偷懒，一边去自己弄，弄好了满满一针筒，走到穆双身后来，“乖宝贝，咱们来灌*肠吧”

穆双回头看了一眼，好像就是平常玩的那种，稍稍放下心，沈良把软管挤在穆双洞口里，推了一管，拔掉软管塞了个塞子，“好嘞，宝贝夹紧哦，好看的要命呢”

穆双伸手去摸，连着的是一条尾巴，回头一看果然是，还是条带着蝴蝶结的猫尾巴，脸红着缩在沙发上，等沈良处理好东西回来，抱住沈良，蹭着轻轻叫到，“喵呜～”

沈良心里开心的不行，脱下之前一直穿着的禁欲系的西装，涨的满满的早就控制不住的欲望马上露在外面，沈良抱住穆双站起来自己蹲在穆双身前，“乖宝贝，自己把裙子撩起来，撩的高高的，不然我就只撩火不灭火哦”

穆双撩起裙子，身后的尾巴和身前的挺立一览无余，穆双看着半跪在自己身前的沈良，酥酥的叫了一声，“唔……爸爸……人家想要了……”

沈良摸上穆双屁股，含住小穆双，灵活的为穆双解决，穆双声音越发低沉，呼吸沉重，沈良手托着一半嘴里含住另一半，濡湿每一寸穆双的皮肤，尽量吞到最深

穆双被沈良前后照顾的腿软，需要扶着沈良才能站稳，  
沈良摸到穆双身后的尾巴，轻轻一晃一晃，明显是穆双在忍耐身后的饥，渴，沈良拍拍穆双的屁股，穆双安静了一下，没多久又是一阵轻摇  
半晌沈良吐出来东西，亲亲穆双的脸，“宝贝，帮帮我好不好，我忍不住了”

“好……”穆双声音迷离的答应了一声，被沈良抱着回了卧室，躺在床上

沈良并拢穆双的双腿，抬起来直到压在穆双身前，慢慢活动把尾巴拿出来放在一边，小*穴开始冒出来一点点的液体

穆双抱着膝盖弯，感觉身下湿湿滑滑，把脸埋在膝盖左右，沈良耐心的用手指开拓，两指进入慢慢滑动，分开穆双的双膝，放下穆双的腿，勾上穆双的脖子亲吻，穆双纠缠着沈良的舌头不肯放开，沈良换了三指，感觉到了更加热切的蠕动，沈良含住穆双的耳朵，“怎么了，这么着急”

穆双喘气都带着颤抖，“嗯……爸爸，爸爸，求你，上了我吧，我想要了……”

沈良有心逗逗穆双，不过也是没怎么准备好，手指剐蹭，总是绕过穆双敏*感的位置，穆双难受的来回扭动，把沈良抱的更紧试图缓解，沈良亲吻着穆双，“宝贝喊的好听一点我就给你”

“阿良……爸爸……求你狠狠*我吧，我受不了……嗯……爸爸我做什么都行，我会当好小仆人的，只伺候金主爸爸那种……唔……”

穆双急切的隐约带了哭腔，沈良再也忍不住，退出手指换了自己的器物进去，穆双皱下眉难受了一下，很快就被舒适代替了，沈良把穆双抱在怀里，亲吻穆双的嘴唇胸口，下身不知疲倦的做着运动，穆双安逸的配合，死死抱住沈良


End file.
